When He Got a Girlfriend
by krOniC LiL kaijUu
Summary: CHAPTER 4[whoopy] UP!!!xDD-->Sakura has a 96% of a chance to get with Syaoran. But when the other 4%, Syaoran gets a girlfriend, kicks in, it's war for Sakura. She tries to get him back and undergoes some weird, weird events.
1. Panick and Deception

Title: Panick and Deception Author: Sakurahokunani (Author's Note: Heheheh.here's chapter 2!!! Man, Sakura is getting pretty evil, I always wanted to know how she'd be all evil.hahah it suits her!!! Anyway, I just finished this and I'm neglecting my homework, HA! Please read and review!!) +++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"HAVE A DATE? I-I mean, it's not like I'm not happy for you.BUT HOW? WHO? WHEN?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
" Umm, well it was the other day and you know Yumi, yeah well she asked me...and." Syaoran started.{Yumi, here, in my story looks like Arimi from Marmalade Boy but with reddish-brown hair.}  
  
" Uh, yeah, and do you like her?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Well, yeah, and that's why I said yes when she asked me. And, you know, she thought it would be a good idea if we double date." Syaoran replied.  
  
Ahh, that bitch wants to double date so she can disgust me on how lovey dovey they'll be on the date. Ah, well, we'll see about that! " Sure, sure I-I've got guys lined up for days now, and I-I'm sure I'll get one by then. Hehe." Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
" That's great! We are going to have major fun." Syaoran exclaimed happily.  
  
Oh, we're going to have fun alright, loads of them. A smirk swept across on Sakura's face.  
  
" You know, Sakura, I really appreciate this, and it's not just because that you agreed," Syaoran said slowly as Sakura started to listen closely. " It's because I never really thought I was going to be your friend from the beginning when we met. I always thought that you were so weak, a crybaby, a loser, and remember when-"  
  
" Yeah, I get it!" Sakura said angrily, rolled her eyes, and waited for the reason to bring all those memories back.  
  
" Anyway, you just taught me how to be a good friend, and we became friends, GOOD friends. And I hope you're going to get along with Yumi." Syaoran finished.  
  
" Ah," Sakura laughed nervously, " yeah." He just had to go on, didn't he? +++++++++++++++++++++++++ " OMIGOD! WHERE AM I GOING TO GET A GUY?!" Sakura screamed in the courtyard of the school the next day at school.. Then suddenly, all the guys in the school came running towards her.  
  
" Can I help you guys?" Sakura said confused with an eyebrow raised. She looked around and spotted Arima Otugani(no, not arima souichiro {sp?} from kare kano, but you can say that his image was exactly what I was looking for), the one guy that Syaoran despised besides.ok that was probably the only person.for now anyway, was sitting in the cool shade of a cherry blossom tree. He's the guy that beat Syaoran to point guard in basketball this season; hasn't been the same since.  
  
" Hi, Arima!" Sakura yelled to him with a rigorous wave to him as she ran over. As she did, ever guy let out a huge groan and went back to doing what they were doing. Just the guy I was looking for.  
  
Arima looked up and saw Sakura running over to him. " Oh, Sakura," he greeted as she stop next to him and sat. She paused to take a breather and was thinking about what she was going to say next.  
  
" Whoo, okay. So, Arima, you heard about the Valentine's Carnival?" Sakura asked him.  
  
" Uh, yeah," Arima started, " isn't that where the girl's ask the guys?"  
  
" Uh-huh, and I was wondering if you would go with me." Sakura said.  
  
" Oh, that's nice and everything, but I think I'm going to have to check with my date. But I don't have one yet, because no one's asked me." Arima replied.(OK, but without the being smart detail.)  
  
" Uh, Arima, that's pretty much what I'm doing right now." Sakura answered feeling like she was talking to herself. He may not be a genius, but he's all I've got! The bonus is that he's cute as cute as Syaoran.well, not so much.  
  
" Oh, that's why you're-to ask me-as a date. Oh, I got ya! Sure, I'll go with you." Arima replied as he was trying to put the-no so-hard-to-see- picture.  
  
" Yeah! Ok! GREAT!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
" I'll pick you up at you house around 7, then?" Arima asked as she stood up and started walking.  
  
" Yeah, sure! Bye!" Sakura said with a smile and a wave. Heheh, come tonight, I will make Yumi's life a living.  
  
"Hello. Syaoran?!" Sakura said as she noticed that she just walked into him. Why does this always happen?  
  
" Sakura, was that just who I thought it was, talking to you just a few seconds ago?" Syaoran asked quickly as he was pushing her aside to a corner.  
  
" Who? Wha?" Sakura asked confused. " I didn't follow?"  
  
" WHY WERE YOU JUST TALKING TO ARIMA OTUGANI?!" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
" You mean the guy who beat you out of that point guard position in basketball this season which caused you to never be the same since?" Sakura asked quickly too, as it was a rather long and tiring sentence.  
  
" YES!" Syaoran answered and his eye twitched a bit at the remembrance of that.  
  
" Well, uh, you see-" Sakura said as she was interrupted.  
  
"Wha-what a sec." Syaoran said deep in thought. " You weren't just asking him out, were you?  
  
" Uh-"  
  
" TELL ME YOU WEREN'T?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Um, I wasn't."  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" But I was." Sakura admitted.  
  
" WHAT? Why?" Syaoran said trying to calm down.  
  
" Because, I like him like you like that doodey, I mean Yumi." Sakura said dully. " And what does it matter to you, anyway?"  
  
" It's just that I know and care about you and I don't know-"  
  
" That's right, you don't know what the hell you are talking about. And just because you are a total jealous freak about Arima doesn't mean you're going to ruin my chances with him." Sakura said straightly. " And what do you really know about me? You don't even care!" You can't even figure out my undying love for you.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Syaoran asked concerned.  
  
Sakura shook her head and started to stalk away when Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
" Wait, Sakura, I want to know what you mean?" Syaoran asked forcefully.  
  
Sakura just pulled her arm away and said it to him straight and serious. " Look, just forget about it. I'll see you tonight." Then, she walked away with tears building in her eyes and left Syaoran there staring after her. She ran straight towards the bathroom. As soon as she noticed that she was the only one there, she dashed into a stall and started bawling.  
  
My plan will soon be worth all my suffering, and Syaoran will finally understand and know how I truly feel about him.  
  
++++That night " He has a date?!"  
  
" For the millionth time, yes. Tomoyo, he has a BEEPing slut for a date and most likely going to be his girlfriend, over my dead carcass."  
  
" Sakura the more you tell me, the more foul names I hear you give her." Tomoyo stated.  
  
" What? When? What did I say then?" Sakura asked quizzically.  
  
" Hmmm, let's see.," Tomoyo pondered, " first there was "fucking whore", "ugly prick", "donkey-witch", "skinny-dick", and now a BEEPing-BLEEPing BLEEPER. It's the worst that it had to be sensored! Wait.why is it sensored all of a sudden?"  
  
" HEY!! It is!!," Sakura said furiously, " The friggin writer sensored it. That-"  
  
" WATCH YOUR MOUTH, GIRL!!! I CAN KILL YOU OFF THIS STORY IF I WANT TO!" Sakurahokunani yells in the microphone.  
  
Sakura mumbles miserably.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura," Tomoyo said changing the subject, "I still can't believe it, I always thought you had a chance with Syaoran. You were more close to him than any other girl."  
  
" Except for that YUMI!!! UGH!!! Just thinking about them together makes me mad!" Sakura said angrily. " But I have a date for the Carnival, he's no Syaoran, no long-term intelligence, but he's cute!"  
  
"How good for you." Tomoyo grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't have a date." Tomoyo admitted.  
  
" So? Aren't you going to be happy to film me anyway? Like you always do?" Sakura asked trying to see the bright side to her friend's situation.  
  
"Well, yeah. YEAH!! I LOVE FILMING.," Tomoyo said happily. ".but I'm totally going to feel like the fifth wheel there."  
  
" Wait, what about Eriol?!" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo scoffed, " what about him?"  
  
" Go with him, you dummy!" Sakura pointed out.  
  
" HELL NO!!! NO WAY IN THE WORLD AM I GOING WITH HIM!!" Tomoyo shouted rebelliously.  
  
" Well, all couples going in get in free, but whatever, then. I got to get ready. See you there!" Sakura said and hung up.  
  
Sakura was in her room running around like a hurricane, tossing clothes here and there. Even Kero couldn't believe all the energy she was using just to get ready for a completely menacing night of torture to someone she completely despises from asking out the one person she truly loves.  
  
Kero just had a hard time keeping his eyes on her. " Hey, Sakura?"  
  
" Yeah?" Sakura said dashing to the closest and throwing clothes out, and one just happened to fall on Kero. Being specific on what type of clothing isn't that important.  
  
Kero just pulled it off frustratedly. " Are you really going to do bad to someone you barely know and have no idea why you're going to do them to her, because she has no idea about your feelings for that brat?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Sakura said quickly.  
  
" But, Sakura-"  
  
" Give it up, Kero," Sakura said as she was just finishing up with her signature pigtails, "nothing you said is going to stop me from doing what I have to do to get my man back." " Whatever you say, Sakura. Even though it doesn't seem like me to be letting you like that brat in the first place, just remember this-you don't have to go through this just to get Syaoran, all you have to do is be honest with him." Kero said.  
  
Sakura was just looking deeply into the mirror for a while, looked down, and grabbed her bag. She turned to look at Kero, "I-I'll keep that in mind." She headed towards the door and walked out.  
  
" He-HEY!!! BRING ME BACK SOME FOOD!! Kay? THANKS!" Kero added before she completely closed the door.  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs and took a glance at the clock by the front door which read 2-minutes to 7. So, she looked in the mirror to double-check herself. She was wearing a stripped pink short-sleeved shirt, khaki capris, and white sneakers. Of course with matching khaki-colored, crossover bag, and pink-star barrettes( Oh, god, now I'm jealous of her outfit.damn her!!! Hey, no one steal this idea, I gon be wearing that some day!). I feel bad for doing this, but I have to do what I think is right. And what is right is for me to be with Syaoran alone.AND NO ONE ELSE!!!  
  
Then, Sakura's eye's went wide open to the sounds of a vehicle revving nearer and nearer. " That must be Arima. I'm leaving!!!" Sakura said as she put on her shoes, went out, and closed the door behind her. The first thing she was a dark figure sitting on a midnight blue motorcycle.  
  
"WOW!!! Arima your ride is SPANKIN'!!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks, so do you. You look gorgeous." Arima said.  
  
Sakura blushed and walked closer to him.  
  
" Come on," Arima said handing over a spare helmet, "get on."  
  
Sakura strapped it on, and they went off revving into the night street. =++++ They arrived at the Tsukimine Shrine where the Valentine's Festival was being held. Arima slowed down and turned to park at the bike rack near the entrance. Then, both got off, and Arima bent down to hook the chain on.  
  
Sakura took off her helmet and said, " WOW!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!! THAT TOTALLY BEATS MY ROLLERBLADING ANY DAY!!"  
  
"Glad you liked it. I knew you were different from other girls," Arima paused, " that's why I like you."  
  
Sakura paused for a second there, too, and blushed.  
  
" Well, maybe I can give you a ride sometime." He said putting both their helmets on the bike.  
  
Sakura shook her blush away and replied, " Sure, that'd be great!"  
  
Long tension begins, and Sakura breaks it by saying, " OH, well come on! The others must be waiting. Let's get our tickets, or we won't be able to get on the rides!" Then she tugged him by the arm, and they ran in line to get their tickets. ====+ " Oh, Tomoyo, you smell rather delicious this evening. Mind if I-" A voice said but being cut off by Tomoyo's hand totally covering the face.  
  
"FORGET IT, ERIOL!!!," Tomoyo said and then saw Sakura, " OH! Sakura, we're over here!!"  
  
Arima looked to the far left of the ticket booth to see Tomoyo. He tapped Sakura's shoulder and said, " Hey, they're other there."  
  
Sakura also looked to see her friend with one hand pushing away the incredibly perverted Eriol and the other waving vigorously to get her over there. " OH!.COMING!!!" She started running with Arima right next to her. As she came closer, she started to notice Syaoran with his date. "Ugh, Yumi.," Sakura said coldly and started to grab Arima's hand. I almost forgot about her.  
  
When they were already there, Arima greeted, " hey, guys!"  
  
Tomoyo pushed away Eriol to the ground and greeted back, "likewise."  
  
Eriol got to his feet and adjusted his glasses, " yeah, hi."  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Syaoran greeted.  
  
Sakura forced a smiled and said, " hi, Syaoran. Yumi." Then, she went closer to Arima and, he put his arm around her.  
  
" HI, SAKURA!" Yumi said energetically, which really annoyed Sakura even more. " I JUST LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!"  
  
" I bet you'd just like to STEAL it wouldn't you like you did with MY Syaoran now don't you?" Sakura murmured to her.  
  
" What was that?" Yumi asked.  
  
" Nothing." Sakura said quickly.  
  
" oh.," Syaoran said just noticing Arima's presence.  
  
" Sup, dude?!" Arima said to Syaoran and got closer to Sakura, causing Syaoran to give him the death glare.  
  
Sakura saw this and pretended like she didn't see it by starting talking with Tomoyo. " So, Tomoyo, what changed your mind to go with Eriol after all?" Wonder why he's doing that.  
  
" Ah, well." Tomoyo started.  
  
Eriol put his arm around her and said, " she's starting to fall for me."  
  
Tomoyo saw his hand and pushed it off. " Get a grip, Hiiragizawa. I was desperate. Plus, I couldn't go alone or I would have to actually pay admission, and how else would I get to film you-you are soo KAWAII!!"  
  
Sakura blushed a deep scarlet red.  
  
" You and Arima make such an adorable couple!!" Tomoyo squeals.  
  
" I guess it's a triple date now." Sakura said miserably.  
  
" They do look cute together don't they, Syaoran?" Yumi asked him happily.  
  
" Yeah, cute." Syaoran said coldly with a dark glare not even looking at her, but Sakura and Arima.  
  
This surprised Yumi, so looked up at him sadly and turned away.  
  
" Ohkay! So, can we go eat?" Eriol asked. " CAN WE? CAN WE?"  
  
" Oh, but I wanna go on some rides first!" Sakura suggested.  
  
" Yeah!" Yumi cheered suddenly.  
  
" Well, we can eat now and ride later?" Eriol asked trying to form a plan.  
  
"No can do." Syaoran said shaking his head.  
  
" Why? WHY? WHY? I WANNA EAT! EAT! EAT!!!" Eriol shrieked.  
  
" Whoa," Tomoyo said irked, "calm down hyper boy. From the way you acting seems like you already got your sugar intake."  
  
" Besides, who wants to see Eriol's projectile food in their face while riding?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" EUWWWW." Everyone shrieked in unison except for Eriol.  
  
" That's what I thought, so let's go on the rides first." Syaoran said.  
  
"Which one?" Arima asked. "Tunnel of Love!! Tunnel of Love!!!" Yumi squealed, dragging Syaoran to the line.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Eriol said winking at Tomoyo, who was already in line with her.  
  
" Oh, please." Tomoyo replied, rolling her eyes getting on the small loveboat. "Keep your hands to yourself," she warned him as she turned around to film Sakura.  
  
Arima got on the next one and extended his arm to Sakura, " let me help you there, Mademoiselle."  
  
Sakura giggled and took his hand, " why thank you, Monsieur."  
  
Syaoran was staring at them with his popular death glare.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran," Yumi said to him already getting in. He followed her and the boats started moving one by one. The tunnel was filled with glow in the dark stars and hearts hanging on the sides. Roses, carnations, and cherry blossoms were growing on the sides. It was so beautiful, like going into beautiful land.(corny xP)  
  
Tomoyo wasn't filming everything, because she was too busy being distracted by Eriol's perverted intentions.  
  
" Will you QUIT DOING THAT?!?!" You could hear her yelling.  
  
THUD  
  
Arima tilted his head back and was knocked out by something.  
  
" Good going, Sleep Card." Sakura said to it as it winked at her and went back into card form. She got out another card, crouched down and whispered, " Through Card, sneak by and poke a hole through the bottom of Syaoran's boat."  
  
And with the tap of her wand, Through flew swiftly at the surface of the water and plunged down to the bottom of Syaoran and Yumi's boat. Before you could even blink, there popped a hole, and Through vanished to it's card. Soon enough, water started flowing in.  
  
" It's pretty cool in here." Syaoran said looking around.  
  
"It sure is." Yumi said snuggling up to Syaoran, and he put his arm around her. " Oh Syaoran."  
  
"What?"  
  
" You should have told me first before you starting pissing in the boat. I mean I was I being too forward?" Yumi told him, sitting up.  
  
" WHAT?!" Syaoran said surprised.  
  
" Man, I mean if you had to go that bad.you know." Yumi said.  
  
" Huh?" Syaoran asked and looked down, " we sprung a leak!!!"  
  
"Really?" Yumi said also looking down. "Well, that sure explains it."  
  
"Come on, we got to-" Syaoran said as the boat started to tip over.  
  
SPLASH! They fell in the water and good thing it was only 3 feet. Syaoran came up and spitted some water out. " Too late."  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Yumi screamed.  
  
" What's wrong? Are you okay?" Syaoran walked to her.  
  
" I broke a nail," she said looking at her right hand sadly.  
  
Sakura chuckled to herself. hehehehheheheh ==- At the end of the ride everyone got off, and Arima finally woke up.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" He asked getting up.  
  
"Oh nothing, you just dozed off." Sakura said calmly.  
  
" Oh, OH yeah." Arima said confused.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo met them.  
  
" What happened to you?" Sakura asked Eriol, who had a bump on his head.  
  
" Don't ask."  
  
DRIP DRIP  
  
" WHOA! What happen to you guys?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran and Yumi, who were all soaking wet.  
  
" We had a defective boat." Syaoran answered rubbing his hair with a towel given by the ride operator.  
  
" So, which ride next?" Sakura asked trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
That was rich!!  
  
"OH! MAD MANSION!" Arima suggested.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura yelled and quickly clapped both of her hands over her mouth.  
  
Arima looked at her, " What's wrong?" Then, he looked at everyone else.  
  
" Oh, no.here we go again." Eriol sighed.  
  
Tomoyo nugged him, " loser, shut up!"  
  
" What?" Arima asked.  
  
"Well, you see-" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Does it have to do with the rollercoaster part?" Arima asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura took her hands off her mouth, " It's not that, it's just the.the.," she looked around and said, ".g-g-ghosts and monsters."  
  
Yumi looked at Syaoran as he said, " Sakura hates them."  
  
"Oh," Arima chuckled. " Is that all? Well, I'll be sitting right next to you, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"That was soooo." Tomoyo said with her camcorder on getting into line for the ride with the others.  
  
" Beautiful.yes, yes." Eriol said pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. " But I do recall that little Syaoran there is AFRAID of rollercoasters." Eriol turned to see an embarrassed Syaoran.  
  
" Is that true, Syaoran?" Yumi asked him.  
  
" Yes, it is." Syaoran said looking down at her.  
  
" Aww," Yumi said pinching his cheek, " that is soo CUTE.OW!!"  
  
" I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I thought I saw a bug in your hair." Sakura said after totally slapping Yumi's head. As long as I'm hear, I don't want to see that. " That's okay. I know you didn't mean it. OH LOOK WE'RE NEXT!" Yumi said.  
  
Actually I did. +----- "Alright. Is everyone buckled up? OFF YOU GO!" The ride operator hollered.  
  
The cars, which looked like old antique-ish loveseats, went through as the large, mahogany doors creeked open and shut behind them. They went through the hallway with creepy music and maniac laughter. Sakura looked cowardly, through the spaces between her fingers, left and right to see old pictures, some with wondering eyes.  
  
" Oh god," Sakura said trembling. This night was meant for torturing Yumi, not me!!! " What am I doing? I'm starting to forget my mission." Sakura said to herself remembering what she was meant to do.  
  
" Did you say something, Sakura?" Arima asked her.  
  
" Uh," Sakura said panicking to get out her wand. " Sleep card." She whispered, and Arima was slowing being put to sleep by the Sleep card.  
  
"Dude, cool effects," Arima said sleepily.  
  
" Ugh, I have no time for this," Sakura said digging in her bag for her Sakura book and clocked him on the head with it, and Arima became unconscious. Sorry, Arima. Sakura looked ahead, Arima and her being in the very back with Syaoran and Yumi right in front, and Tomoyo and Eriol two cars up. She saw how Syaoran and Yumi were easily distracted by the ride. " Now's my chance," Sakura whispered as was shuffling through her cards. " Aha, Firey." She waited until Syaoran was looking the other way and, " Firey, burn this part of the loveseat." A small spark came from the card, and soon the end starting to burst into flames. The flames seeped through that right side.  
  
"Oh, everything looks soo real!!" Yumi said happily.  
  
" Yeah, just hope there won't be any sudden drop." Syaoran said starting to get a bit queasy.  
  
" Oh, Syaoran," Yumi said hugging him tightly and suddenly caught smell of something. "What's that smell?"  
  
Syaoran took a whiff and said, "smells like the couch is burning."  
  
"Oh." LONG PAUSE "THE COUCH IS BURNING?!" They both said in unison and saw smoke and flames coming from Yumi's side.  
  
"Ow!" Yumi said standing on the seat.  
  
" Calm down, Yumi," Syaoran said trying to fan the smoke away. Then, suddenly, the right side started crumbling down, Yumi slipped and she was hanging on to Syaoran.  
  
" AHHHHH!!!" Yumi screamed in terror.  
  
" OH NO!!!" Sakura screamed at the sight of it. I didn't mean for that much to happen.  
  
" What's happening back there?" Eriol said turning around.  
  
" OH MY!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
With that, Syaoran started to slip and was now on with his stomach on his side, and his hands desperately trying to hold on.  
  
" I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled. -----* to be continued!!! Please Review!!! 


	2. Just Got Started

Author: Sakurahokunani Title: Exodus (Author's notes: HAHAH!!! Finally, I'm in the right place!!! I got sooo side tracked and I'm not very good in reading in a rush..so sorry.hahah{only some know what I'm talking about!}uhhh..i dunno what to say. Just read, please and thank you! AND yes CCS is NOT mine, this is just fanfiction(-just wanted to cleared that up!!!;D) ------------------- Out in the back of Seijyu High in the shadow of an old cherry tree. There had sat a figure with emerald eyes gazing up through the cracks of the tree to the slight light of the far sun. A faint sound of rock music blew in the crack of wind. The person, someone around the age of 15, who sat under that tree closed those eyes, leaned on the tree, and went into a deep thinking. A hand lift to run through of that, that was auburn locks and listening to music through earphones to get secluded from distractions.  
  
Syaoran. It's hard for me to know if I really like someone. Should I even tell him how I feel?  
  
" Sakura." A faint call that came from a distance. mean, we have such a good time with each other, could we be any more than friends.I wouldn't want to lose the relationship we have as friends, more to lose Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura." Again it called.  
  
Oh.what should I do?! Is there nothing that would give me an answer?! A sign...?   
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
She jot up from the moment and into full attention. Suddenly, there was a felt of displeasure.  
  
"AWWW, SHIT!!! ANTS!!!" Sakura yelped and started wiggling. " GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!!!!" She continues to cry as Tomoyo assisted to help her. Then, all the ants departed and Sakura was ant-free.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Sakura asked calmly as she took off the earphones.  
  
"What were you doing? You know, before you knew that ant were talking over your body." Tomoyo asked concerned and took a sat next to Sakura.  
  
" Oh.nothing, it's really nothing." Sakura answered softly.  
  
"Oh.okay." Tomoyo replied even though she knew that something definitely was bothering her beloved friend as she continued to stare at her with concern and the love of her heart.  
  
Suddenly, a poster flew into view and Tomoyo grasped it and red softly. Then her face lit up with delight. "Hey, Sakura, look!!" She had said and held the poster in front of her.  
  
Sakura began to read closely and her face had also widened with delight. " OMIGOD!!! A CARNIVAL!!! The Valentine's Carnival!"  
  
"So," Tomoyo started with a mischievous look on her face, " you wanna go?"  
  
" well.YEAH!" Sakura answered enthused. " It's going to be the best!"  
  
"So, who do you think is going to ask you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Huh?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
" Well, it is a VALENTINE'S Carnival." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
" Oh, yeah. Well, I think I'll just go by myself. I mean, I haven't found that certain someone." Sakura trails.  
  
" Oh, SHUT UP, Sakura!" Tomoyo snaps.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura snaps back.  
  
" You and I both know that you have a major crush on Syaoran but you're scared he doesn't feel the same way." Tomoyo explained.  
  
" I'm sorry, WHAT?" Sakura asked acting confused.  
  
"Now, don't give me that," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes, " you know what I'm talking about. You like him."  
  
"NOO!!!" Sakura said as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
" YES YOU DO!!" Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"NO WAY!" Sakura said and scratched sheepishly.  
  
" Sakura! You can't lie to me. You KNOW you like him." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"Nooooo.okay, so maybe I do like him. But there isn't much I can do." Sakura explained.  
  
"Now why would you say a thing like that? You guys have fun together, you don't fight, and are very good friends." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"That's just it, Tomoyo!," Sakura said frustrated, "we're GOOD friends, JUST friends."  
  
"Well, who says you two can't be more that friends? I mean, you two have a better chance at getting together than Eriol turning gay and running off to Costa Rica with Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Whoa," Sakura said, "BAD IMAGE, BAD IMAGE!!!"  
  
"Sakura, my point is, if you really do like someone, you shouldn't sit around and do nothing, because you'll never know.Plus, you may regret not telling him.for the rest of your life." Tomoyo stated with seriousness.  
  
" OMIGOD!! You act as though I have a chance with him. And it's not like he's gonna ask me, anyway." Sakura said.  
  
" How do YOU know?" Tomoyo asked vaguely and folded her arms.  
  
" 'How do I know'.what?" Sakura asked.  
  
" How do you know he's not going to ask you?" Tomoyo asked more precise.  
  
"Ah.uhh...I DON'T KNOW, but I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but this fantasy about Syaoran and me getting together is not going to happen."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
Sakura stood up, cuffed her hands over her ears, closed her eyes, and started reciting, "lalalalalalalalallaalalalalalalalalala."  
  
" Sak-"  
  
"NO, Tomoyo!" Sakura said sharply and started walking straight as Tomoyo followed.  
  
"It's just-"  
  
" I can't hear you, lalalalalalala."  
  
" FINE. If you really feel that way," Tomoyo said as she looked ahead to see Syaoran leaning on the side of a short wall. " Prove it," she said last, walked in front of Sakura, and tripped her.  
  
"WHOOOOO! AAAAAAHHH!" Sakura screamed and opened her eyes as she began to pummel to the ground. DU-DOOSH!!! She fell flat on her face. In a nano sec, she placed her hands on the ground and pushed up. Sakura sat up and turned around. "TOMOYO!!!" She shouted and gave her a death glared. Though she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Are you alright?" A voice came from behind.  
  
"Huh?," Sakura said as she turned around on her butt to gaze up in the most gorgeous brown eyes she has ever seen.  
  
" I said, 'Are you alright?'" The voice of the one and only, Li Syaoran had asked. (Yeah.in China, you last name goes before first. But you know that, right?)  
  
"Uh, sure, I'm fine. Just kind of lost balance back there." Sakura answered and made a sheepish laugh.  
  
"::chuckle:: I can see that," Syaoran said and extended his arm out.  
  
" Oh, uh," Sakura stuttered as she grabbed his hand and shot up. She smiled and tilted slightly.  
  
"Whoa," Syaoran cried as he tried to catch her before she fell over. " Now, are you SURE you're okay?" Syaoran asked more concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah," Sakura said smiling and stared into his concerned eyes. "I just.got.blacked out.for a second there." She said as she began to get mesmerized.  
  
"Well, maybe you should sit down." Syaoran suggested and sat her up on the wall. Then they started talking.  
  
"Some fall back there, GRACEFUL." Syaoran joked.  
  
" Yeah, haha, you're a REAL gentlemen, Syaoran." Sakura said sarcastically and slapped Syaoran's shoulder and they both laugh.  
  
"But you got to admit, it was pretty funny, right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah it was." Sakura admitted and stomped her feet on the ground.  
  
++++LATER " I've been meaning to ask you something, Sakura."  
  
"REALLY?!," Sakura asked excitedly. ".I mean.really." OMIGOD!! Maybe Tomoyo was right!!  
  
"Yeah, and.I was wondering." Syaoran started.  
  
"YEAH?" Sakura asked.  
  
"...could you stop smashing my foot?" Syaoran finished.  
  
"What?" Sakura questioned and looked down. " OMIGOD! I'm SO sorry." She apologized and took her feet off his foot.  
  
Oi.that was NOT the question I was hoping for.  
  
"Ooh, that's much better." Syaoran sighed. "And I was wondering."  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Well." Syaoran started when suddenly the bell rang and a mob of students came stampeding down the hall and pushed him out of sight.  
  
"Wha.wait!" Sakura cried out to him. " DAMNIT!!!" Sakura muttered and looked around suspiciously and walked away.  
  
++++From a distance "OhohohohohohohohohohoHO!" Tomoyo laughed cheerfully behind her camcorder when a little kid peeped from around the corner.  
  
"Santa? Is that you?" The little kid asked her.  
  
"Eh? What? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, KID?! YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT!! GET OUT OF HERE!" Tomoyo snapped and the boy ran for his life and never again did he believe in the jolly ol' Saint Nick. BR  
  
"Ahem, as I was saying, Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho, that was priceless, just priceless." Tomoyo continued. " I love being sneaky!"  
  
" YOU certainly learned from the best." A voice said from behind her.  
  
" Wha?!" Tomoyo yelped as she turned around to reveal the smirking Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Ahh.Oh What? Now where THE HELL did you come from?" Tomoyo questioned the irksome Eriol.  
  
"Eh.I've been around." Eriol answered. "So, Tomoyo, I have a question for you."  
  
"Which is?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Would you," he started as he grabbed her hand, " go to the carnival with me?" Then, he kissed it.  
  
" You know," Tomoyo said putting a hand on his cheek, " I've been waiting for this for a long time."  
  
"So? Will you go?" Eriol asked.  
  
" DEFINITELY."  
  
"YES!!" Eriol cheered and jumped.  
  
" Yeah.but not with YOU." Tomoyo finished and took her hand back from him.  
  
"Wha? Well, why not?!" Eriol cried.  
  
" Cuz.YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT. Bye now." Tomoyo said straightly and walked to her next class. +++LATER THAT DAY in Sakura's last class ::bell rings::  
  
" Sakura sighs and starts standing up.  
  
OMIGOD.I thought I'd be in here forever.  
  
Then, she walked out keeping view on her feet. BAM! Her head just went smack into someone's chest and she fell back. " OOF.." (chelles.xD) "Ah.what the Fu-," Sakura trailed as she looked up at someone grabbed her hand before she fell flat on her as.paragus? Yes, yes her asparagus. (Come on you know what I'm REALLY talking about.) "...Ah.S-syaoran?!" Sakura said embarrassed.  
  
" Sakura! You ok? You kind of seemed out of it all day." Syaoran asked as Sakura stood up straight. "U-uh.y-you see...I.just been thinking a lot lately. That's all." Sakura answered trying to hide what she was really feeling.  
  
" Thinking? About what?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
" Wha...WHAT'S WITH THE THIRD DEGREE HERE?! CAN'T I JUST THINK WITHOUT BEING QUESTIONED ALL THE TIME?" Sakura snapped.  
  
" Whoa, calm down. I-I was just c-curious." Syaoran said getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Sakura slapped a hand on her forehead, " look I'm sorry, I'm sorry for smashing you foot, and hitting you in the chest. I guess you could say that I was so deep in thought and I'm just not acting like myself."  
  
" Oh," Syaoran said and scratched his head sheepishly. " OH, hey, about what I was going to ask you earlier."  
  
" Yes?" Sakura said as her face brightened.  
  
IASK ME! ASKMEASKMEASKMMMEEEE!!!!  
  
".See, t-there this c-carnival and I-I was wondering..." Syaoran trailed off as the last another mob of students came flowing down the hallway and pushed Sakura away from Syaoran.  
  
"Wha!!!!!!! He-hey who's touching me?? Boy, don't make me smack you," Sakura shouted as she was being carried out of school grounds. " Put me down or someone is going to find something dislocated"!! It was only when the students reached the front gate did they part and Sakura was left there. Sakura looked around as the students went off in different directions. Then she looked up in the sky and said, " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!!"  
  
Sakura calmed down a bit and started walking home and heard footsteps like someone was trying to catch up with her.  
  
" Hey, Sakura," said Tomoyo as she came into view of her depressed friend.  
  
" Hey, Tomoyo." Sakura said with a heavy sigh.  
  
" Want to go to and get some ice cream?" Tomoyo suggested with a smile.  
  
" Sure, why not. I need something that would turn around this bad day." Sakura said like everything else was so hopeless.  
  
" Cheer up, Sakura, there's no way this day could get any." Tomoyo trailed when she got cut off when Sakura placed her hand on Tomoyo's mouth and said, " don't, don't you DARE finish you sentence." Then she took off her hand.  
  
" .worse?" Tomoyo finished as thunder striked and rain started to pour really hard. Tomoyo looked at her now angry friend. "Woops?"  
  
"Great, just DANDY," Sakura said and turned to her friend as they ran to the nearest building with shade, " you just HAD to finish it, didn't you?!"  
  
" Uh.heheheh," Tomoyo laughed sheepishly.  
  
Sakura gave out a sigh and smiled at her friend. " You know, you're lucky you're my friend or I would have really kicked you butt."  
  
" Hehe, yeah.I think." Tomoyo said trouble.  
  
Sakura dug into her bag and pulled out an umbrella. Then, she opened it and said, " let's just get that ice cream to go and head home, ok?"  
  
And they walked off.  
  
++++AT THE KINOMOTO RESIDENCE  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura announced as she entered and closed the door.  
  
" Oh, Sakura," her brother, Toya, said coming down the stairs and walked towards her. " What happen? Did you just pee all over yourself?" He asked and raises an eyebrow. Sakura glared and him and said, " NO GENIUS!!! It's raining."  
  
" Oh well, my bad," he said to her, " don't need to get you undies all in a bunch."  
  
" Hey, boy, don't be talking about my underwear!! And.and STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Sakura shouted very frustrated and kicked him in the crotch.  
  
Toya had an assortment of face expressions as he walked off without saying any, cuz pretty much in the condition that he was in, he could sound like those people below from Godzilla. He SOOO deserved what he got  
  
She wiggled the umbrella and placed it aside on the floor. Then, she took off her shoes and stood to put on her flippers.I mean, slippers when the phone rang in the kitchen. Sakura turned her attention to the kitchen from her position. She walked slowly to peek from a corner as she saw her father answer the phone.  
  
" Hello, yes, yes, she just came home.uh-huh.who may I ask is speaking? OH hi Syaoran.yes, yes, I'll get her for ya."  
  
" Syaoran?" Sakura whispered and started to walk fast and fell on her back by the dinning table. " Oi, waxed floor."  
  
" Uh, squirt, that's why we wear slippers in the house." Toya pointed out showing her that he was wearing slippers.  
  
" I KNOW that." She said angrily.  
  
" Sakura," Fujitaka, her father said as he saw her getting up, " phone for you."  
  
" Ok," she said and walked slowly to get the phone. She took the phone from her father, " thanks." Then she held the phone to her ear while she tiptoed to get her slippers. " Hello?" Sakura said trying to sound casual.  
  
" Hey, Sakura, it's me, Syaoran." Syaoran said from the other side of the phone line.  
  
" Oh, hi, Syaoran." Sakura said as she slipped on her slippers and went up the stairs.  
  
"Was that a crash I heard earlier?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
" Oh, hehe, you won't believe this b-but.Toya fell on his ass, yeah that's right, Toya fell." Sakura lied when she opened the door to her room.  
  
" Really? Damn, I'd pay to see that." Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight," Sakura said thinking about what really happen when she walked into her room.  
  
" Oh, hey, Sakura." Kero said to Sakura when he turned from his game. "S- sakura?"  
  
"So, what's up?" Sakura said.  
  
" Oh I'm just playing this really cool game." Kero answered.  
  
" NO, Kero, I wasn't talking to you," she said and went back to the phone.  
  
" Oh, nothing much, since school and you getting pushed away by that mob." Syaoran replied.  
  
" Yeah, that. I got pushed off to the front gate and it started to rain, so I got some ice cream with Tomoyo and came home." Sakura told him.  
  
"Right, right, it was raining.Uh.Sakura. Now, I really hope I get to finish my question before something bizarre happens.and." Syaoran trailed.  
  
" Yes?" Sakura asked but not so enthused as much as the first two times. You know, after two times, there could be a possible chance of lucky number 3.  
  
" See, there's this Valentine's Carnival and I was wondering." Syaoran started.  
  
IOUT WITH IT BOY!!!/I  
  
" You were wondering what?" Sakura asked him.  
  
" Well, would you maybe want to double date with me and my date?" Syaoran asked.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
" I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Did you say double date.w- with you and YOUR DATE?" Sakura said surprised. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A DATE? I-I mean, it's not like I'm not happy for you.BUT HOW? WHO? WHEN?" Sakura stuttered. -------continued to chapter 2..i dunno when it'll be done..school is too hard!! Grrr...please review.I CAN TAKE CRITICISM! BRING IT!..ahh.but I also enjoy kind, KIND words. :D 


	3. Will He Forgive Me?

Chapter 3: Will He Forgive Me? Author: kroniC LiL kaijuu (new name;D) (The A.N.'s!!: Aiya...I edited this thing cuz at first I was in a rush. Yeah...I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS!!._  
  
Sakura peeked out from the creaked open door to English homeroom and walked in. She scooted her way to her chair and sat down. Suddenly, the door busted open and a very angry person stood in the doorway panting heavily.  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo said angrily out of breath. Then, she started to make her way to Sakura-all the other students just froze and their eyes followed her every move. Sakura just sat there acting like she didn't even noticed that she walked in until Tomoyo came into view. "Oh! Hi, Tomoyo," Sakura greeted with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
Tomoyo had her eyes narrowed down at Sakura but after taking a deep breath, her face softened. "Look, Sakura, I understand that you feel that you don't have the courage to confront Syaoran after what happened." Tomoyo said, taking a seat in front of her and grasped her hands. "I'm totally with you, but you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later...and don't ever ditch me like that again, okay?"  
  
Sakura had an uncomfortable look on her face and was struggling a bit. "Tomoyo?" She asked.  
  
" Yes?" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
" You're squeezing my hands NUMB."  
  
" I know--this is my revenge." Tomoyo said. " And if you ever...EVER do that again, you'll end up in a neck brace, kapito?"  
  
" Ok." Sakura strained and let out a big sigh when Tomoyo let go. //Man, Tomoyo's stronger than she puts on. //  
  
"Now class, let's take attendance..." Their English teacher said as she walked in.  
  
Even though it class was starting, Sakura took this time to think.  
  
// I can confront him. I can. All I have to do say sorry for what I did. I'm sure he'll forgive, right? Right! Aww...maybe I should go down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Oh, God, maybe I can't confront him, I mean, if I were in his shoes I would be mad for a little while. WHAT AM I THINKING!!!! //  
  
"Kinomoto?" The teacher called.  
  
" STOP PRESSURING ME! III!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and drew attention to her.  
  
" Ms. Kinomoto, a simple "present" is good enough for me." The teacher told her, which put the class in a giggle fit.  
  
"Heheheh..." Sakura laughed nervously and sank in her chair. // I can't wait for this to all be over... //  
  
xDDD  
  
" You know, Sakura, I didn't know this thing was bothering you that much." Tomoyo said to Sakura in the hall going to the cafeteria.  
  
" Well, now you know, and I've decided that I'm just gonna have to ignore him the whole day. I mean, we only have like...okay, he's in most of my classes but I can handle it." Sakura said.  
  
" That's good," Tomoyo said a little unsure, " but how are you going to keep this up until the end of the year?"  
  
"Good point," Sakura said putting her finger to her lips. "BUT IT'S THE ONLY PLAN I GOT-SO I'M GOING WITH IT!!!!" She said slamming her right fist into her left palm.  
  
Tomoyo examined her friend's face during the pause and asked, " that hurt, didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it did," Sakura strained and cradled her hand in her other arm.  
  
"Well, let's get going to Chemistry class." Tomoyo said guiding Sakura to the classroom.  
  
@_@  
  
"Class, do you know what time of the year it is?" The Chemistry professor asked the students.  
  
" Wait, wait, I know this one!" A boy in front said searching for an answer. He opened his mouth and.  
  
"Anyone ELSE?" The professor asked again but the class just stared at him. " Ok, FINE! It's the first of the 2nd semester-which means that it's time to switch partners!"  
  
The whole class groaned as the professor happily went behind his desk to his book where he written down the new partners. "Okay, let's see..."  
  
Tomoyo gasped and shook Sakura's arm, " OMIGOD what if you get Syaoran?!"  
  
Sakura made a small squeal and whispered, " ah, damn, I never thought about that!!"  
  
"Miyamura and Koishikawa." The professor said going through the list.  
  
Sakura crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. // DON'T GIVE SYAORAN. DON'T GIVE SYAORAN. DON'T GIVE SYAORAN. DON'T GIVE SYAORAN. DON'T GIVE SYAORAN. DON'T GIVE SYAORAN!!! //  
  
"Daidouji and Hiiragizawa."  
  
" Aww, man." Tomoyo groaned and looked over to Eriol, who winked at her and blew her a kiss. When Tomoyo was going over to her new seat, she responded by giving him the finger.  
  
" Ooh, I LOVE IT when you're mad." Eriol whispered to her and put his hand on her knee.  
  
" If you value your life, you better get your hand off and PRONTO!!" Tomoyo muttered to him while keeping a bright smile on her face.  
  
With that, Eriol immediately took off his hand and kept his hands to himself in fear of her.  
  
" Uh...and Kinomoto and...Momoya."  
  
// What?! // Sakura turned her head shrieked, "Yumi?!" Noticing the class's eyes were on her, she smiled at said, " great, Yumi."  
  
" Isn't it though? But what's even better is that you not with her, but with Mr. Li."  
  
" Huh?" Sakura said confused. // THAT'S WORSE!!!! //  
  
" Yeah, I was just kidding, you." The professor laughed.  
  
Syaoran was now coming her way and Sakura was looking more tense than ever.  
  
// I was suppose to be ignoring Syaoran, but this, this is just plain evil! //  
  
He dropped his bag by the chair and sat down.  
  
Sakura noticed that he didn't even look at her and slouched in her chair. // He must really hate me... //  
  
" Okay, now that that's settled, let's move on to our next lesson."  
  
// Aw, man...what am I going to do? What should I do? Maybe I should apologize to him...but would he forgive me? Damn, what does that matter anyway, seeing how he ignored me; I don't think he'll be my friend anymore. This is all my fault. //  
  
" Now, what I would like you to do is, with your partner and the ingredients you have, to make carbon dioxide."  
  
"What? I wasn't paying attention." Sakura mumbled to herself and started panicking.  
  
" Okay, Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
" Huh? What?!" Sakura jerked.  
  
"You set up the equipment, okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Ah...s-sure." She said getting a beaker and the stand out. // Aww, damn what do I do?// Then, she looked over to Tomoyo, who was right across, and was copying her set up until the professor came and blocked her view. " Damnit." She muttered.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said to her. " What's taking so long?"  
  
"Uh...um..." She stammered.  
  
"You weren't paying attention were you?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Um.," Sakura said searching for a good lie but just ended up saying, " no."  
  
Syaoran sighed and said, " alright, I'LL set up, then, and you just do whatever the book says, okay?"  
  
" OK." Sakura answered.  
  
When he was done, he started adding the ingredients. " Okay, Sakura. Add the last ingredient and we're done."  
  
" Okay," Sakura said quietly and the wind blew in her face from the open window. She looked in the book and picked up a chemical. " Add the whole tube into the beaker." She read and poured everything.  
  
" Wait, Sakura," Syaoran said grabbing her book and turning the page, "that was the wrong page. You just added the wrong chemical into there. The chemicals don't mix, but will cause a--"  
  
Suddenly, there was a rumbling from their beaker.  
  
" OH, NO!" Sakura shouted.  
  
" EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!!!" The professor instructed.  
  
But Sakura just sat there all scared.  
  
Syaoran dived just in time and hid covered her from under the table. Green goop exploded from the beaker and a stench filled the room. //Syaoran is covering me...aww...DAMN DOES HE SMELL GOOD!!! //  
  
" UGH!! EVERYONE EVACUATE THE ROOM!" The professor shouted and led everyone out. " As for you two," he said pointing at Sakura and Syaoran when they got out, " come here."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked to the end of the hall where they had a talk with the teacher.  
  
" What were you two thinking?!" The professor asked them as they kept their focus to the ground.  
  
" S-sorry, Professor." Syaoran said. " I accidently spilled the wrong chemical in."  
  
Sakura looked up at him in shock. //He's lying for me???// "NO! It was me, Professor, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't notice that I was looking at the wrong page and took the wrong ingredient. It had nothing to do with, Syaoran. Sorry." Sakura confessed.  
  
" Why, Ms. Kinomoto. I would have expected better from you." The professor said looking at her, then Syaoran. " But, I'll let you two off on a warning, so we don't need to get the Principal involved with this."  
  
They both brightened and said, " thank you, Professor." As they were about to turn, the professor's words stopped them.  
  
" Just a minute there," the professor said, " there's still the matter of the mess in the lab. You two will be spending your lunch recess, cleaning the place."  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped as the professor left them.  
  
^_^  
  
They did, indeed spend the whole lunch period cleaning, but they did not say a word to each other...until they were done.  
  
"Phew," Syaoran said wiping his brow with his sleeve, " that was long."  
  
" No shit," Sakura agreed and her tummy rumbled. // It's good that we're talking. //  
  
They both heard it and laughed.  
  
" Haha, we missed lunch, so I don't blame you." Syaoran said.  
  
" Man, I could eat a whole box of pizza right about now." Sakura joked.  
  
"Damn, you would look like cow after that." Syaoran laughed.  
  
" I was kidding, you impotent pussy." Sakura pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Aren't you talking about yourself?" He comes backed.  
  
"Why don't we put it to the test, you and me." Sakura challenged.  
  
" Oh, you wanna fight me do you?" Syaoran asked her as she got into fighting stance. " Okay, bring it on!"  
  
"Alrighty!" Sakura said as she charged at him, her fists clenched, and Syaoran grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and started tickling her with the other.  
  
" Coochie coochie coo!!!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
" NO FAIR!! ILLEGAL USE OF HANDS!!!" Sakura laughed trying to break free, which she did but only got out one of her hands, which was still closed. With the other, she twisted around his arm and grabbed it. Then, she used her knee to hit the back of his legs and pushed him down with her other closed hand.  
  
" DAMN! Where did a girl like you learn to do something like this?" Syaoran asked straining.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo." She answered and with her closed hand, she held it over his head and poured left over goop from the explosion on his hair.  
  
" Euw!!!" Syaoran said grossed out when she released him.  
  
" But that, that was all me!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"This is so gross." Syaoran said touching his gooey hair.  
  
"Ah, you'll be alright. It comes right off with soap and water." Sakura assured him. // He looks so cute like that. //  
  
" Okay, in that case," Syaoran said reaching in his hair and threw some goop in Sakura's hair as well.  
  
" EUW!!! GROSS!!! DAMNIT SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled angrily. // This is so cruel. //  
  
"Hey, you said it's comes off?" Syaoran laughed. "Well, I'm heading the locker room. We better be excuse for this. See ya!"  
  
As was about to walk away, Sakura knew she better do something. "Syaoran!" // It just seems right. //  
  
He turned and said, " yeah?"  
  
"Uh...umm...I..." She stuttered looking at him straight in the eye and just said, " nevermind. See you later."  
  
And he's gone.  
  
"I couldn't do it..." Sakura muttered to herself. " How will I know if he forgave me for what I did?"  
  
_  
  
" Ah, finally a class that I can just sleep through and forget all my troubles--History!" Sakura said preparing to bore herself to sleep.  
  
POOK!!!  
  
// What the?! // A circular crumpled up paper had hit her head and landed on the side of her desk. Sakura started to open it and a small cupcake slid out of it. Then she noticed that something was written on it and read:  
  
HEY, SLEEPING BEAUTY!  
  
IT'S NOT A BOX OF PIZZA, BUT IT'S FOOD.  
~SYAORAN  
  
Sakura smiled to herself and continued to read.  
  
P.S. YOU KNOW THAT I COULD NEVER STAY MAD AT YOU FOREVER. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I KNOW WHAT YOU DID MEANT THAT YOU WERE JUST LOOKING OUT FOR ME, SO I FORGIVE YOU.  
  
" YES!!!!" Sakura yelled, standing up. She noticed that she was bringing attention to herself again and sat back down. //HE FORGIVES ME!!!!//  
  
-^_^- HILO!!! Yeah, notice any difference to the story? Hehe, something went wrong and took off some parts, but I can see you guys managed to read it okay and.YOU HAVE THE TWO MOST BEAUTIFUL EYES I'VE EVER SEEN!!!! xDDD I always wanted to say that!!!! Later days! 


	4. One On One

Chapter 4: One On One  
  
Author: ME!!!---kronic lil kaijuu (A.N.'s: Hey, this is kronic lil kaijuu here and I'm saying WUSSUP!!! Heheh, I'm like in summer school, so yeah sorry I never update in a while. Heheh dang I made like some really funny/weird friends at summer school and yeah it's all good-except there's still no guy in my life-BIG SURPRISE ( so not sarcasm). Hehe but I'm hanging in there, enjoying my sad lil single life and falling head over heels for manga and anime characters--- pathetic!. Yup yupz.) |^_^|  
  
" YES! Oh yeah!! GO SAKURA!!! GO SAKURA!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY-GONNA PARTY CUZ IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
  
" DANG-come down, woman! It's nothing to "party" over." Tomoyo told her overreacting friend. " He forgave you, big deal.no need to sing. Plus, people are starting to stare."  
  
" Whatever," Sakura said still dancing, " it's a big deal to me, and let them stare-I don't care."  
  
" Yeah, ok." Tomoyo said giving up. " Hey, have you seen Yumi and Arima lately?"  
  
" Huh," Sakura said sounding bitter, " I don't care where Yumi is, but from what I heard, Arima's busy with basketball practice-finals are coming up."  
  
" Oh," Tomoyo just said. And then, " So, what do you wanna do now?"  
  
" I dunno." Sakura said, now just walking along side Tomoyo.  
  
" Hey guys." Two voices from behind them called.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned to see Eriol and Syaoran coming nearer.  
  
" Hey guys," Tomoyo greeted as they all walked together.  
  
Syaoran leaned his elbow on Sakura's shoulder and asked, " wanna go eat at that new ice cream place at the mall?"  
  
" Sure," Sakura answered.  
  
" Yeah, how 'bout you, too, Tomoyo we could share a shake?" Eriol asked wrapping his arm around Tomoyo's waist.  
  
Tomoyo looked down to see where his arm was, raised an eyebrow and slapped his hand away. " NO, thanks. I have to be going anyway." She said hinting to Sakura that she just wanted them to have some time alone together.  
  
// OH MY GOD, TOMOYO!!! YOU'RE DESERTING ME!!! WAIT.that's good.//  
  
" Wells," Eriol said going in between Sakura and Syaoran and putting his arms around their necks, " I guess it's just us then. You're treating, right, Syaoran?"  
  
//Eriol is pure EVIL! And UGH!!! He smells like cheese!!//  
  
" WAHHH!!!" Eriol said being pulled aside by Tomoyo. " Actually, Eriol you're walking me home."  
  
"Since when?" Eriol asked confused.  
  
" Since NOW. Let's go." She said dragging Eriol by the collar. Tomoyo turned around to Sakura and Syaoran and said, " have fun!"  
  
" Anything for you, my love." Eriol said lovingly and trailed beside her.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just stared off at them for a while until Sakura broke the silence.  
  
" I worry about her." Sakura said shaking her head.  
  
" HER? I'm worried about Eriol, Tomoyo's freakishly strong." Syaoran contradicted.  
  
" True that. True that." Sakura agreed.  
  
" Guess it's just you and me." Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah, you wanna catch the bus or walk there?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Walk! I ain't riding no bus." Syaoran answered.  
  
" What's wrong with riding the bus? It's better than walking." Sakura pointed out.  
  
" Yeah, but you just sit there on your ass the whole time waiting, and it so long. Plus the mall is just three-four blocks away." Syaoran said.  
  
" Okay, okay, whatever. Lemme just get something in my locker." Sakura answered, giving up on the bus idea.  
  
-_- men.xDD  
  
Sakura you're taking forever!!!" Syaoran said by the entrance door, waiting for Sakura.  
  
" I'm coming-keep your damn pants on." Sakura hollered.  
  
" That's it I'm going to start walking without you, 'cause by the time you get out I could be at the mall already. See ya!" Syaoran said starting to walk on the sidewalk.  
  
Suddenly, there were sounds of rolling wheels on the pavement and someone dashed past him.  
  
" Race ya, loser boy! Oh, and loser buys the winner ice cream!!" Sakura hollered back at him.  
  
" SAKURA?!!" Syaoran said confused and started running. " THAT IS SO DICKS, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD YOUR ROLLERBLADES!!"  
  
Sakura just kept blading and was laughing her head off.  
  
Po P  
  
Syaoran was slow running as he came to the entrance. He stopped by the door and bend forward to catch some air.  
  
"What took you so long?" A voice asked in front of him.  
  
Syaoran stopped breathing and noticed that he stopped right in front of someone. He looked up slowly from the person's shoes to the head.  
  
Sakura smiled happily and waved, " hello!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he straightened up and pointed out his finger, " you!"  
  
" Yeah, it's me," Sakura said and added, " the ever lovely, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Syaoran put down his hand and said, " lovely?" He scoffed and said, " not even after that much energy wasted, you think you could have burn some fat." Seeing her shocked expression, he pushed the door open and walked in merrily.  
  
Sakura scrunched her face and pouted, " I'm not fat," and she ran in and caught up with Syaoran who was giggling like a damn idiot. " Now, THAT was going too far."  
  
" Well, then," he said extending his pinky, " let's call it truce."  
  
Sakura looked to his pinky and then to his smile. She grabbed his pinky with hers and smiled her smile, " yeah, truce." // I can feel my heart racing.// Then, Sakura let go and looked around nervously and saw the ice cream place. "Oh, look! This is the place, Ice Cream Palace."  
  
They both walked in and looked around with curiosity. There were smooth, glassy, white walls, fake chandeliers, plastic round tables with rhinestones embedded in them, comfy chairs, and people in servant clothing.  
  
" Okay, a bit overboard on the theme, don't you think? I mean, I actually feel like I'm in a palace." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
" What are you kidding me? This is cool, and if they throw in a bath spa and a toilet, it'd be exactly like Tomoyo's guest bathroom." Sakura said.  
  
"Huh," Syaoran said amusingly as the both sat down in a two-seat table by the window.  
  
A waitress, about around 15-16, walked up to them with two crowns in her hands. " Welcome to Ice Cream Palace," she said boringly as she placed the crowns on Sakura and Syaoran's heads. " I am Miki, you servant. What can I do for your highnesses?" She said and did a quick curtsy.  
  
" Um, yeah, I'll have a rocky road in a medium sized cup." Sakura said.  
  
" And I'll have the same," said Syaoran.  
  
The waitress wrote it down on her notepad and said, " coming up, me lord and mistress." And she walked away.  
  
" Okay.," Syaoran said looking after her and adjusting his crown. " I feel really stupid right now-somebody shoot me."  
  
"Oh," Sakura laughed, " it's not that bad, you look so cute!!" She then reached over and pinched his cheeks. //He doesn't know how much I mean that.SUCH a fox.//  
  
Syaoran slapped her hand away and said, " okay that has got to stop right now."  
  
"Hehe." Sakura nickered as the waitress returned with their order.  
  
They became silent for a while as they were scarfing down their ice cream, when someone suddenly spoke.  
  
"Look," Syaoran began taking another bite of ice cream, " we haven't really talked about what happened."  
  
" I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" Sakura said panicking thinking that he was going to get mad at her again.  
  
" I know, I know, but you got to know." Syaoran said and reached to hold her hand.  
  
//Oh Lordy.//  
  
".you got to be honest with me, otherwise I wouldn't know what's going on in that head of yours."  
  
"Yeah. That was kind of corny, but I get what you're saying." Agreed Sakura and something popped up in her head. " Syaoran?" //I don't care if we have been through this-I got to ask."  
  
" Yeah?" He answered, giving her his full attention.  
  
" Why did you get so mad when I showed up with Arima?" Sakura asked wonderingly.  
  
" I told you, I don't like the guy." Syaoran said a little panicky.  
  
" Now, I KNOW that can't all be it." Sakura said to him. "Come on, I wanna know." // This is it!//  
  
" Uhh.," Syaoran said nervously rubbing his head, " I, uhh, I-I-I yah..um.."  
  
" You?" Sakura asked slowly listening to the stammering.  
  
"I-I-I," he said looking her in the eye, " Like I said, 'I don't like him, and he may act all good and shit but he's not! I don't want you hanging with him."  
  
" First of all, you ain't my daddy so don't go telling me to hang around with. Second, I understand you not liking him, but I have yet to see him do something ' bad.'" She said putting quotations around the word bad. " AND, who I date is none of your business. Why should you care?" Sakura continued not bothering to leave out the bitterness in her tone.  
  
" The same reason with your issues with Yumi." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
" Doubt it," Sakura mumbled not even thinking she said that.  
  
"I was just looking out for you. You know? Sakura, you mean more to me as a friend than Yumi as my girlfriend. You're like family." Syaoran continued.  
  
//F-family?!//  
  
"You know what, Syaoran," Sakura said beginning to stand up and looking him straight in the eye. " If I meant that much to you, as you say you do, then y why don't you listen to me and dump Yumi's sorry ass onto the street!" And with that, she stormed out throwing the crown-BAM-right in the head!  
  
Syaoran, who was left at the table was very shocked, hurt, and so confused. " What?" He quickly pulled out money from his pockets to cover the food and ran after her.  
  
Sakura was stomping through the mall with one thing on her mind. //FAMILY?! I'm just family to him! Well, it wasn't like I didn't expect that, but he didn't have to say it.//  
  
" Sakura!" Shouted a voice behind called out with the sound of shoes tapping on the floor coming closer.  
  
"Leave me alone," Sakura answered not wanting to turn back and was too buried in her thoughts. //Why can't he think more of me than that?//  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt someone grabbed her wrist, and she reluctantly turned around. " I thought I told you-AAAHH!" Sakura found her face only inches away from complete stranger.  
  
" Hey, baby. Wanna come over to my house and have a little fun?" said the person, who seemed to be a college guy.  
  
"Umm, no, and I'd appreciate it if you let go of my wrist." Sakura answered furiously.  
  
" What's the rush, baby?" He said and put his other arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
//Oh my god.// Sakura was struggling, but he just kept his grip. " I thought I told you to let go, and don't call me 'baby.'"  
  
Syaoran was now nearby looking searchingly through the crowds of people, and he stopped, eyes wide open with shocked and narrowed with anger, seeing Sakura struggling away from some guy. He started running towards them.  
  
" HEY! Nobody turns down, Kazu Yuki." He responded to Sakura's decline and took an even harder grasp.  
  
"LET GO!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, which caught people's attention. //Oh,no! Somebody help me! Oh Syaoran.where are you?!//  
  
" Hey!" Someone interrupted. Sakura turned and saw Syaoran approach them.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried happily.  
  
" Leave her alone!" Syaoran said warningly pointing dangerously at the guy, Kazu.  
  
" Or what?" Kazu said pushing Sakura aside and going face-to-face with Syaoran, staring him down. " What are YOU going to do about it?"  
  
" I just might do THIS!" Syaoran said and wound back and charged his fist right into Kazu's face.  
  
Kazu flew back a little with his head up in the air and stopped. He looked at Syaoran, his hands cupped to his face and noticed that his nose was bleeding.  
  
"Damnit!! You fucking broke my nose! Oh, that's it. YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Kazu said coming at Syaoran with his fist ready in front of him.  
  
" Bring it on, small fry." Syaoran said ever so confident.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran gonna kick his ass." Sakura said under her breath, not bothering to break up the fight-which was very amusing to her, but yet still felt really scared.  
  
Kazu came at him with his fist, but Syaoran blocked it, again and again. Kazu was getting reckless and tried a right hook, but Syaoran ducked.  
  
" Okay, now to end this." Syaoran said and stood up, did a round kick to the face, came down and swung his foot again-sweeping him off his feet. Kazu came to a big fall and starting moaning on the ground. Syaoran got up and brushed his shoulders. " That'll teach you-you mess with her, you got me to deal with." He then made a quick run over to Sakura. " Sakura!"  
  
//My hero!//  
  
" Are you okay?" Syaoran said grabbing her hands.  
  
" Yeah, I'm okay." She said a little freaked out in reminiscing the whole thing.  
  
" Are you sure? Did he do anything to you?" Syaoran asked holding her face in his hands so that they made straight eye contact.  
  
" Y-yeah, and nothing really; he just wouldn't let go of me," she answered massaging her wrist.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Syaoran said, and they walked out.  
  
;__;  
  
Later, they ended up in the park.  
  
//Whoo, this is where I ended up last time.// Sakura was just quiet and looked around the whole time and skating slowly; Syaoran had his hand locked with hers, so he lose her-which could also explain the light redness on Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"Let's sit for awhile." Syaoran said suggesting the swing.  
  
They both sat, Sakura swinging slowly and Syaoran looking at his feet. It was silent between them, and none of them knew how to start the conversation when.  
  
" You know," Syaoran being the first to speak after a while. " This is where we came looking for you that night."  
  
Sakura then looked up at him. //So, he was thinking about it too.//  
  
" Yeah, I was so sure I felt your aura around here." He said. "Where were you?"  
  
Sakura looked down to her lap. //Should I tell him the truth?// " Ah, I flew around." Sakura said.  
  
" You used your card?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Yeah, I mean I didn't want to run, and I knew you guys were coming after me so, I just.flew." Sakura said now looking at him.  
  
" Hmm," Syaoran said and turned to the sky. " Smart."  
  
Long pause  
  
" When I saw you in trouble with that guy." Syaoran said pausing. " I just forgot everything and wanted to beat the crap of that guy.  
  
" I was so scared. I mean, some random dude, just came up to me and started asking if I wanted to come over his house and have sex." Sakura said suddenly.  
  
" WHAT?" Syaoran said overcome with rage and stood up. " He said that to you?!"  
  
" Y-yeah." Sakura answered frightened by his anger.  
  
" Ah, where's my curse charm, I'm going to send plagues upon his no good ass, that son of a-" Syaoran said searching his pockets for his charm.  
  
" It's okay, Syaoran! Calm down." She said, standing up herself. " It's okay. Besides, the way you were fighting, you could've send that poor guy to the hospital."  
  
"Poor guy? Poor YOU! You were the victim here. Sakura." Syaoran said taking her hands again. " When you were with that guy, I felt like I if I didn't do anything, I was going to lose you."  
  
" But Syaoran, I was probably only going to be raped, but I would have scared him away long before that. That bastard wasn't gonna get anything but some broken somethings from me." Sakura said confident.  
  
" Don't even joke about that, Sakura." Syaoran said very serious.  
  
" Oh, sorry." She said regretfully for that.  
  
" Well, the important thing is that you're okay." Syaoran said. "And you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do anything by yourself anymore.  
  
" Well, yeah. It's all thanks to you." Sakura said pointing him in the chest. And without thinking she was going to peck a kiss on his cheek, but she accidentally met with his mouth. //Whoops.ohh.oh.he's good great lips.// Weird thing was that Syaoran was the one that lunge his tongue in her mouth and Sakura responded. And they went at it for about 5-6 seconds, and Syaoran's eyes shot open and broke the kiss.  
  
They both kept their hands to theirselves and looked very uncomfortable.  
  
" S-s-sorry." Syaoran said, not making eye contact with her.  
  
" S' okay." Sakura said turned around and touched her lips. Not knowing what else to say, she peered at her watched and turned to look at him . " Whoo, look at the time. It's 4:30-I got to go home, it's my turn to start dinner."  
  
" Y-yeah." Syaoran stammered. " I-I-I-I h-h-have to g-get g-g-g-g-going, too."  
  
" Yeah, I-I-I'm gonna go." And they both turned at the same time and walk away.  
  
From behind the tree by the swing out peeked a figure, who walked into the sunset's light appeared to be non other than Yumi. She suddenly spoke under her breath, that wasn't that audible, but sure enough she said, " I knew it."  
  
O_O ( MUWAHAHAHA.ahh.was that short, cuz yeah. I've been thinking this chapter through in my head through the time I didn't have my comp, but yeah.that's how it turned out. Was it okay? Wellz, please review!! And whoo wait till the next chapter comes up.who knew Yumi was there.I DID.! Hehehe. Oh and thanks to Seung Ho, that kissing part was PURE inspiration!!! Arigato!! And Arigato minna-san! Ja ne!){--I am soo not jap, but I'm learning jap. ;)} 


End file.
